


4/5

by akirusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirusu/pseuds/akirusu
Summary: goro leaves an almost perfect review on leblanc.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	4/5

_Truly a gem tucked away in the backstreets of Sangenjaya, Leblanc offers a comfy and warm atmosphere with coffee tailored to every customer’s liking and excellent curry. The shop is family-owned and it really does have that vibe with how friendly the staff is. It’s calming, but don’t let the black-haired barista get on your nerves too much. He is a bit chatty sometimes. His coffee is exceptional though. I approve. 4 out of 5 stars from me._

ㅤㅤㅤ

Akira scrolled through the blog post opened on his phone, raising an eyebrow at the abundant amount of pictures the detective took of the curry and coffee. “4 out of 5, huh? Not bad, but what’s this about me…” He scrolled back up past the dozens of pictures to go back to the text. “...being _‘chatty’_?”

“I don’t remember naming any names.”

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked back up at him. “I don’t know of any other black-haired people working here either.”

Akechi brought a finger to his chin as he thought for a moment, a faux clueless expression painted on his features. “Sakura-san?”

He snorted and Akechi giggled. “He’s more like a bald barista with how messed up his hairline is.” The other boy stifled a laugh at that and Akira flashed him a toothy grin as he leaned back against the shelf behind him. Goro felt warm. “Still. _Chatty_?”

The brunette shrugged. “You talk a lot.”

“Really?” He tilted his head. “Never heard that before.”

He smiled one of his pleasant smiles and Akira felt warm. “Are you saying you’re only this nosy when it comes to me, Kurusu?”

The boy behind the counter rubbed the back of his neck. “Seems like it.” He reached up to twirl his soft dark curls absentmindedly and the detective took a sip of his coffee to tear his eyes away. He mumbled, “‘Dunno. It’s just nice talking to you.”

“How sweet.”

It was his turn to shrug. “I guess.”

“It is though,” he said, looking down at his reflection in the deep shade of brown, almost black, in his cup. He twirled his spoon around in the blackness and watched as the image distorted. “I feel the same about you. I never get meaningful conversations from anyone else. It’s a nice change of pace.” The quietness of the shop seemed to amplify the metal softly clinking against the porcelain.

He swore the detective said that every time they met up, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Still, Kurusu scoffed and crossed his arms. “Yet you still complain about me being too chatty.”

Goro carefully picked up his coffee with both gloved hands. “I’m only joking.” He paused. “ _Half_ -joking.” He corrected before he took a sip. His gaze shifted to the unoccupied chessboard next to the books on the other side of the counter and he looked back at Akira. “What say we play a game of chess? The shop’s closed after all.”

“It’s not. It’s just slow.” Still, he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was actually nearly time to close for the day. Guess the shop really is closed. How often did this guy visit to where he can predict exactly when it closes without having to see the time?

He pouted. “Is that a no then?” He set his cup down and hunched over to cross his arms over the counter. “I’ll give Leblanc a better rating if you win,” he offered in a sing-songy tone. When he saw the other perk up, he added, “A whole 5 stars.”

He put his hands on the counter. “What happens if you win?”

“You mean _when_ I win, right?” He chuckled when Akira sighed. He sat back with a finger to his chin again as he pondered on a proper punishment. His gaze shifted back up to the boy. “I’ll have to dress you up for a week. I have plenty of sweaters like that blue one and you’d look ravishing in them.” It was hardly fair and he knew it.

Akira’s eyes went wide behind his lenses. “You’re ruthless.”

The stakes were high to say the least. A guaranteed 5 star rating for Leblanc… but there’s a chance he’ll have to dress like a recently divorced middle-aged man for an entire week, a whole seven days of humiliation. It was almost an unfair deal, he almost declined but he couldn’t allow himself to back down.

He leaned in closer, the other boy not even flinching or moving to lean back. “Fine then.” The delinquent’s typically bored and dull gray eyes sparkled with something more and the detective felt something inside him flip. “Don’t go easy on me.”

Akechi always liked that expression on him; it was satisfying to bring out such a competitive spirit out of someone usually so laid back. He looked good like this. He tugged on the end of his glove as he shot him a challenging smile, maroon locking with gray. “I never do.”


End file.
